Aftermath of Anistar
by yoshi3000
Summary: Sequel to "You Just Had to Destroy That Planet", the Order of Reality has dark plans for the new villainous Blackthorn and Wander and his friends are caught in the crossfire. Will Josho and Dominator form a bond? How does Jihi deal with the afterlife? Find out inside. (Dominator/OC) Part 3 inspired by Snafu's Consequences. Three-shot with an epilogue. (Remade since 9/1/16)
1. The End of the Line

**(Yoshi3000 is sitting at his desk with the Surprise Kai of Time (Chronoa) , and Xeno Trunks as his guests)**

 **Yoshi3000: Chronoa, please handle the disclaimer I lovingly borrowed from Team Four Star.**

 **Chronoa :The following is a fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Yoshi3000: And also Wander over Yander is owned the genius that is Craig and the turds who cancelled his work over at Disney. Real smart move. Also I do reflect the opinons expressed by Jōshō.**

 **Trunks: So when you going to do Dragon Ball Blackthorned or….(Trunks is given a deathly glare).**

 **Yoshi3000 (angrily): I'll get to that soon….**

 **(Then, the author's assistant, Karen, casually enters the room.)**

 **Karen: Mr. Yoshi, Mr. Snafu gave his blessing for the planned sequel with Motoko.**

 **Yoshi3000: (grins evilly) Perfect. On now with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Aftermath of Anistar**

 _A Wander over Yander/Dragon Ball Z crossover (the probably first and only one of its kind)_

* * *

A/N: The people voted and they will get what they wanted. "Instead shift the focus to Wander and crew meeting with the "Reality Warping Council" to try to warn them about the pair. (ain't gonna end well)" was first place with two votes with "A short story setting up a potential relationship with Jōshō and Dominator, while Jihi is shown through the afterlife. (fluff at best)" in second with one vote. So I shall do both of them. (Date: 9/1/16 - After a good critical review, I've decided to fix it up. Thanks anonnobody!)

This is a sequel to "You Just Had to Destroy That Planet", so if you're new to this fic, go check that story out or read the recap if you're in no mood.

* * *

 _Last time on the Blackthorns, we followed the life of the reality warping somewhat douche Jōshō Blackthorn. He was an arms dealer for the villains of Wander Over Yonder not caring if people or planets die as long as his was spared. You can see how this plays out after they found out he and his wife were holding out on them thanks to Wander. In an instant, he lost his home, his wife, and any chance living a normal life with her. So after turning to the dark side, he slaughtered them all except for Hater and Delia Dominator. While he took Dominator with him, he left Hater to deal with a depressed Wander, a lost Sylvia, and an annoyed Peepers. What will happen next? Find out right now!_

 _Within the worlds, there are reality warpers. Those beings that make time travel easy to do. Well with powerful beings like these, order had to be made. So the Order of Reality was formed! The order is an organization to manage and oversee reality warping within all existence. Basically, it was the council of Ricks except higher. How is this so? We shall find out in the first part of our tale, the End of the Line._

* * *

 ** _Part 1: The End of the Line_**

* * *

Unknown area, 4th Dimension

It was just another day at the office for the council of the reality warpers. The four elites were welcoming their newest elite. They were doing the usual thing of going over the rules with the new addition to the Council. Before that new addition could ask a question, their peace was interrupted by her assistant and a group of guards. The five Elites looked up at the newbie's assistant and the only human in the Elites spoke first. He looked like a typical half-black athlete, but looks are quite deceiving. He wore the typical garb of samurai (think Samurai Jack) with modern touches. His hair was spiked and red as the blood within him. This was Jeremy Kris, the leader of the Elites.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Trunks." He remarked shaking the half Saya-jin swordman's hand. (Yes, Xeno Trunks!)

Trunks immediately bowed thanking him responding, "The honor is yours, Elite Kris. We had an issue of some people trying to slip past security. They fought and I had step in to convince them to stand down. However, they begged for me to take them to whoever's in charge."

"Bring them in." He stated as security threw in Wander, Sylvia, Peepers, and Hater who was beaten up by Trunks.

"Hater, you could have just let us surrender!" Sylvia yelled at Hater rubbing her sores.

"How was I supposed to know he was strong like Jōshō!" Hater countered before Peepers held him by the neck.

"Have you learned nothing from Jōshō sparing you, Hater?!" Peepers screeched.

"I want more vodka." Wander muttered getting into his hat for another bottle.

The mention of Jōshō got the Elites, except for the newbie Elite, shaken. Jeremy approached them catiously.

"Jōshō? As in Jōshō **Blackthorn**?" Jeremy said with fear and concern.

"Yes, we need your help!" Sylvia said pleading, "Please hear us out!"

"We will, but tell us one thing. How did you find the 4th Dimension? As third dimension beings, you shouldn't be aware of the fourth wall." Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"We had help. We needed up meeting some mercenary who offered to help if we let him ride Sylvia." Peppers stated.

Everyone there looked mortified until Sylvia said, "I had let him ride me to the store just he could sing our "theme song" while he was shopping for groceries. He wouldn't shut up! Then he told us how to get here and pelted us with chimichangas!"

A breath of relief came out and then Jeremy realized who they were talking. He made a mental note to get the merc with a mouth for this and maybe sew his mouth shut.

"Well then allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Jeremy Kris, but you address me as Elite Kris." He remarked with a bow.

"I am Rebecca Dill, and that's Elite Dill to you." Another elite said rising from her seat. Rebecca was a Saya-jin about five feet five inches with milky white skin. Despite being a Saya-jin, she had purple hair akin to the color Bulma was supposed to have (which had a one pigtail on the side with red "bubbles") and fierce amber eyes giving her facial structure a similarity to a certain chain smoking gunslinger. Her outfit consisted of a red scouter, wearing a black Capsule Corporation jacket, a white tank-top, black pants, and purple boots.

Next were the inter-dimensional imps from comic books , Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite , who introduced themselves. Hater thought they were the funniest looking ones of the bunch.

"This is our newest member, Elite Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time within the Dragon World." Jeremy said introducing Chronoa. "And now you may state your purpose and this has to do with Jōshō."

She was a pretty young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which were to compensate for her short stature. She's so youthful despite being older than the dirt on any Earth.

Sylvia explained the story while Wander kept on drinking to some of the warpers' shock and surprised. Hater tried to brag he was tied in fighting him, but Jeremy shut him down with, "If you couldn't beat Trunk, no way could you even touch a warper."

"This is terrible! We need to send out force to take down Jōshō." Chronoa said to the other Elites.

"We can't." Rebecca said taking out a cigarette to smoke. "It's against our rule of neutrality."

"What?" Trunks said balling his fists.

"Allow us to explain. We operate on the law of neutrality. Reality warpers don't all have to be good guys." Jeremy said annoyed. "Reality warpers can be whatever morality/side they choose as long as they follow the main commandants of reality warping."

"And what are those?" Chronoa asked clearly upset at Rebecca's callousness.

"They are: No travel to Earth Prime, no messing with the "prime or main" timeline of any universe, do not make certain people reality warpers, and whatever happens in the Rule 34th universes stay there." Jeremy said prompting the warpers to blush at the mention of those universes.

"So if there's an evil warpers making chaos in the alternate timelines, I can't stop them!" Chronoa said grabbing Jeremy by the neck.

"Why do you think you have parallel quests? You can, but only in your universe as you are the Lord of Time there." Jeremy pointed out, "Plus I don't want to **fuck** with a Blackthorn, especially if this one's gone evil. While I find the family admirable, I fear their tech that makes them 10th level warpers."

"What's a 10th level warper?" Wander slurred with the headache from all the talk.

"There are states a warper can have. 4th level warpers are merely 4th wall breakers like that merc with a mouth, 5th level warpers are those who hail from any universe, other than Earth Prime, and are capable of breaking the fourth wall and warp space and time like myself." Bat-Mite started out as Rebecca continued. "6th level warpers are the most common, they can freely travel through dimensions like that Power Clan1 we should be looking into. 7th level is anyone on Earth Prime as while they don't have powers, they create reality for us through their media."

"But the Blackthorns are different, they are tenth level! It's a level of heightened awareness and capable of perfected travel different world across the spectrum. The Blackthorns were considered level 8 as they were from Earth Prime, but then Akira and Genevieve made those tablets." Jeremy finished. "I will say this to you. We will not help you."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Akira and Genevieve? I may be new to the Elites, but I know those two well. While they are chaotic neutral at worst, they have a moral code. They wouldn't stand for this!" Chronoa pleaded.

"No way. It impedes on his right as warper. Let the Blackthorn be evil, because it'll make things interesting." Rebecca said coldly. "Besides, this will benefit us in the long run."

Now Akira and Genevieve had refused to involve themselves in the Order mostly due to them disagreeing with some of the Order's policies. Also, Akira was disgusted by how they used the warpers on the dark side of moral to benefit the councils' pockets. Sylvia lost it and now had Rebecca by the collar.

"Benefit?! So you're telling me you're going to benefit off of our suffering and you're going to let him continue to slaughter innocent people!" Sylvia roared.

Quiet filled the room, Rebecca had a slasher smile that had her loosening her grip before Rebecca aimed her finger at Sylvia. A high-pressure finger beam sliced through Sylvia's heart ending her life instantly to Wander's horror. As her lifeless body hit the ground, Chronoa screamed and immediately tended to the wounds but she was already dead.

"Learn your place." She said quietly as Chronoa sobbed over Sylvia.

Rebecca had Hater, Wander, and Peppers imprisoned, but not before taking Wander's Hat. Rebecca knew exactly what this hat does and she intended to milk it for it's worth. Wander ended up half catatonic, moving but not speaking and having a wide eyed blank stare. Hater kept trying to escape only to constantly be beaten and dragged back into a cell with Peppers who was debating killing himself or Hater first. In the end, word of the evil Blackthorn was suppressed, but a high price was to be paid for the underhanded tactics. Chorona quit the Order and slapped a ban on imports Toki Toki World was selling to Planet Creation. Rebecca panicked mostly due to her being a Time Patroller and asked Chronoa to reconsider. Chronoa turned to her with a stern look.

"Tell me something. Are you really a Patroller for helping people and time? Because as Patrollers we have a code and you not shoot innocents!" Chronoa screeched. "I hope your suppression was worth it."

As Chronoa and Trunks turned to leave in disgust, she turned to last Rebecca one last time and said, "Oh and I'll have your stuff sent to you because you're fired. If you so much as come near Toki Toki, I will personally deal with you!"

"Understood…" Rebecca said begrudgingly.

More consequences were to be come, but that was another story. As Chronoa and Trunks were returning to Toki Toki World in Trunk's time machine, Trunks asked if she was going to tell Akira and Genevieve. Chronoa smirked at that.

"No, I won't. Forgetting to tell them I got involved might be a good thing because when they find out they're pulling this, there will be hell to pay." Chronoa said with a bit of smugness. "So for now, we don't say a word."

Trunks nodded to that for he wanted to the fireworks as well. Chronoa had talked about the two a lot, and from what she said, he wanted no part in getting in their way.

 ** _(A/N: Xenoverse! Yes, I know I will have to do a Dragon Ball Blackthorned story. However, I might be a Xenoverse story alongside it. I originally was going have Ace be summoned to that, but I had others plans. Jōshō's got brothers and sisters too. (At least 3) Oh and to clarify, these events here happened before the main story of Xenoverse.)_**


	2. An Evil Love Sparks

**Aftermath of Anistar**

 **A Wander over Yander/Dragon Ball Z crossover (trust me, I know it's bizzare)**

 _ **Part 2: Jōshō and Dominator's Day to Themselves**_

 **Dominator/Jōshō**

Jōshō and Dominator were alone on her new ship, the Pavlovena, lazing about for the day. Jōshō had no plans for villainy yet, for he wanted to prepare, rest, and relax for a day or two. He had people he was thinking of visiting and people he wanted to kill. Dominator was training with ki, as he entered the training room.

"Delia, we're having a break today. No need to work yourself to exhaustion." Jōshō remarked handing her a towel to wipe her face.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

Things were quite awkward between them as Jōshō wasn't feeling very social at the moment due to not having Jihi around and Dominator had little ideas on how to be social due to her sadistic nature. Both knew if they were going to work together, they needed to be on better terms, but had little ideas on how. Jōshō was busy playing a video game casually shooting at police as his own custom character even though he saw the news from Earth Prime.

"The people of Earth will get along with each other as long as they prattle on petty issues like the color of their skin. So glad I'm a warper, and I don't have to put up with this shit." He muttered to himself.

Dominator was in the kitchen stuffing cake down her face when she curiously went to see what Jōshō was up.

"What are you doing?" She said plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Shooting up people in Grand Crime Spree : The World is Yours." Jōshō remarked shooting while facing Dominator. "Care to get in on the fun?"

He asked mostly because as fun as GCS was, these games were more fun with people. Dominator happily accepted and in that chaos was born. Thanks to Jōshō being good with gaming and codes, he set up a custom mod for them to play as themselves in the game along with playing it in their projection room. It was pure bedlam in Los Santos as people ran from the twosome terrors coming at them. Delia's characters looked a lot like her except if she was human.

"Oh dear god, run!" One virtual citizen said fleeing in terror of them.

"And this is why a rich bigot shouldn't be in office!" Another virtual citizen said. "Then again neither should a lying wo-."

Both were shot by Dominator, and Delia said, "I don't know who they are, but they sound like terrible leaders."

"If you only knew what it is like." Jōshō said using a rocket launcher to blow up police cars. "Imagine waking up to listen to them on the news. I can only laugh at the idiotic supporters looking at them like their the second coming."

"So…anything else to do in this game besides killing people?" Delia said stealing a convertible. "I'm curious."

Jōshō had a wicked smile as he introduced Delia to all the games features including:

· Racing

"If you don't keep up, the cops will get you." Dominator said speeding away in a black Akuma motorcycle as her and Jōshō were racing through Strawberry, Los Santos. Jōshō was keeping up as on his Bati 801 with the police on his behind.

"I will admit, Delia, that you are good with a joystick. But, you will not beat me!" He said hitting the nitrous to zip past her and make it past the finish line. However, he crashed into the wall of the Vanilla Unicorn to which Dominator laughed at.

"Bwha ha ha ha!" Delia said wiping a tear out of her eye. "There's blood on the wall."

"I still won." Jōshō said noticing the Vanilla Unicorn. "Ever been a strip club?"

"Wha-

· Going to a Strip Club

If anything Dominator was introduced the perversion of video games, and she loved it. She had a gleeful smile having sex with the strippers while Jōshō shot at the guards. The crowds cheered for Dominator's girl-on-girl show. Unlike regular games, this one had full blown nudity.

"Hmph, I could work my booty better than these girls." Dominator touted.

"I'd like to see you try." Jōshō purred out.

That brought a blush to both their faces, as they were briefly silent. So Jōshō chipped the ice by suggesting the next activity.

· Roller Coaster

They rode the roller coaster, but Dominator was unimpressed stating it'd be more fun to be actually riding it.

"You got any other games?" She asked him.

The two were going through a barrage of video games each invoking different reaction. Mario Kart had them cursing each other, Mortal Kombat had them gushing at the fatalities, and they were enjoying themselves. After all that, they ended playing Sims 4 of all things. Jōshō and Dominator set up a family of criminals which inadvertently making the couple looking like themselves.

"Wow. What a rush of games, but I kinda like this one the most so far. I can peoples' days hell with my criminal empire." Dominator stated as she had her Sim beat up an NPC and take her wallet.

"You mean our empire, Delia." Jōshō said blushing at her.

That's when Dominator saw a ghost that looked a lot like Jihi and pick up flowers from their Sims' home.

"You really miss her, do you?" She remarked with a lot of sympathy.

"I'll never forget her memory, but I do have to move on. Jihi would have wanted to start anew..." Jōshō said putting his controller down.

"But with who?" Dominator said confused.

 **CLINK! Her controller fell out of her hands.**

Dominator was prepared for many, but this was new. Jōshō had pulled her into a surprise kiss! Her mind was racing, thinking of the attraction she just had for him as a force of a destruction. She would find herself kissing back as the two parted away. Heavy breathing come out of both of them and blushes were evident on their faces. This time, it was Dominator.

"Why me?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Well you're a sadistic woman who gets off with destruction and suffering with no humane qualities. I'm a being of a mass destruction who still has humane qualities despite that being twisted morals. We both have something to give to each other." Jōshō said in a heated whisper. "Now, you said you could work a booty."

Dominator had an evil smirk and responded, "Get me a stage and some music, and you got a show."

Josho evilly smacked the villainess' behind to her surprise and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"I had to." Jōshō purred out.

"Oh, I don't mind. Just that if you're going to spank me. I shouldn't be wearing bottoms." She said seductively. "Now get me that stage and music."

 **(A/N: Things heating up for those two, and I'll end it here for now. Last part is next and it will the handling of Jihi in the afterlife. This is where the meat of the Dragon Ball Z crossover begins.)**


	3. Karma's a Bitch, and She's in Heat!

**Aftermath of Anistar**

 **A Wander over Yander/Dragon Ball Z crossover (it's still weird as ever)**

 _ **Part 3: Karma's a Bitch, and it's in Heat!**_

Other World, the afterlife for the world of Dragon Ball. However, this place would the dead from various other universes due to them not having an established afterlife. Jihi was in line for judgment from King Yemma and she wasn't alone. Behind her were the villains Jōshō killed and they hadn't recognized her as Jihi.

"This sucks!" Little Bits screeched. "I don't even have my body!"

"This isn't funny!" Screwball said oddly having his body.

"I want my mommy!" Something the So and So stated as he wailed not having his body either.

"My glorious body is gone thanks to being killing by that arsehole, Jōshō!" Brad stated.

"Funny, you bastards killed me and I'm cool with being dead." Jihi said not facing them.

They still stared at her before she faced them, but they weren't surprised. They were all thinking she was going to hell with them. Soon the group found themselves in the Check-In Station, in front of a giant red ogre that have a beard, he has a helmet with two horns, and he is colossal in size. This was King Yemma. Brad being the hotshot he is demanded to know why he didn't have his body.

"Well little soul, you don't keep your body unless you've done something heroic or have a high power level." Yemma said to his. "Now shut it and await judgement."

They looked over at Jihi who had her body still and she addressed Yemma politely. Yemma checked his book and said, "Yes, you are Jihi. The plane taking you to heaven is waiting for you."

Little Bits, Screwball, Brad, Something, and the other villains' jaws crashed the ground hearing this.

"Bullshit! She was an arms dealer who helped us destroy planets and is married a villain terrorizing the multiverse." Little Bits shouted pointing at Jihi.

Jihi walked up to Little Bit's soul before giving her a venom laced stare to scare her and the others. Even the orges around were frightened except for Yemma.

"Was married to him. I'm already dead, so whatever he does isn't my concern. Secondly, you killed me while I tried to protect a sword capable of the destroying the universe and more importantly the multiverse. I died a heroic death thanks to you all. Now the living worlds are screwed, Jōshō probably balls deep with Dominator as I speak, and I'm off to Heaven." Jihi said before breaking into the laughter walking away to the plane. "Enjoy the torment, I'm off for relaxation."

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" Emperor Awesome yelling charging at her.

Unlike the other villains, he got to keep his body. He lunged at her intent to bite her face off, but he didn't expect Jihi to fight back. She launched a barrage of kicking attacks that knock him into the air, then slamming him to the ground with a Double Axe Handle leaving him a crumpled heap.

"Think I'm bad, wait until you go to Hell. There's no rules, so anything goes." She said to them before she spat on Emperor Awesome and left for Heaven. "Don't drop the soap!"

The Wander villains were all looking at each other stunned and being sent to Hell didn't faze him much. They soon found themselves sitting at a diner where other villains were sitting eating the crappy food there.

"So what are in for?" A young woman stated sitting with them. "I'm Naru Narusegawa."

None of the Wander villains felt speaking until one of orge servers spilled on what they did. The Wander villain felt shame. Despite them harming and killing Jihi, she twisted it to her advantage. She was in Heaven probably getting pampered and laughing at their suffering.

"Even worse, that Jōshō douche probably has his hands down Dominator's pants." Emperor Awesome stated.

If he only knew.

"BAKA!" Naru shouted slamming her fist into the dead Emperor sending out the window into the crash. "Don't ignore me, mother—"

She was stopped by an ogre who tossed her out shouting, "This is the 200th time you've done that shit, Naru. It's getting old!"

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Jihi was with some other souls enjoying a picnic and looking up into the sky. She missed Jōshō, but she knew he'd be happy raising Hell on the living.

"Jōshō, my love. Live long and well, and you have my blessing to plunder any ass you want." She said to herself before having a toast with the other souls.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's the end of it all, Jihi gets her good end. I was inspired by Snafu the Great on this final part. I recently got his blessing to work a one-shot of his, so stay tuned because Jōshō's coming for that soon. Oh, and for Naru being in hell, read the "The Worst Way to Go"- interconnects my other fictions too.)**


	4. Epilogue

**Aftermath of Anistar**

 **A Wander over Yander/Dragon Ball Z crossover (it's still weird but someone wrote a crossover with Ninja Turtles so yeah)**

 **Epilogue – Ambience, Anger, and Apathy**

* * *

Jōshō and Dominator seemed to have a new understanding as they kept on playing video games for the day. She did enjoy his company better now, but she was still rattled from the part Jōshō was feels for her. Hater had the feels for her and she wasn't amused. However, Jōshō had a different effect on her. She would be seen as an asexual being that more enjoyed destruction, but a living a force of destruction had changed that. Soon enough, Dominator would herself asleep on the same couch with Jōshō checking the local fan fiction archives back home on his BlackTab.

"I could visit these universes..." He remarked before coming across one he already read and favorited. "Well I think I found a person I want to recruit."

He hurriedly set the ship in course for the confusing mess of worlds that was the Love Hina cluster for he had a **_kendoka_** he wanted to see….

* * *

 ** _-In the 4th Dimension-_**

The Order of Reality's council wasn't taking Chronoa leave so well. The calm Jeremy broke down into an angry mess. He was punching holes in the wall, much to Bat-Mite and Mxyzptlk's fears. The two smartly left.

"This is pure shit! What the hell am I going to say to them?!" Jeremy said as he turned to Rebecca. "Because of your little stunt, I lost out on some good deals!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Rebecca insisted trying to put a positive spin on things. "So I'm no longer a patroller and we don't have her support."

 **CRACK! Jeremy punches Rebecca through the wall and Jeremy walked up to her holding her up to his face.**

"First off, without Chronoa, we have no access to the unstable parallel worlds. The amount of Dragon Balls we could have, the women we would have sold, the time patrollers that could have been working for us, and the Time Nest are not in our hands!" Jeremy raged. "And all because she got in your face!"

Jeremy dropped Rebecca to the ground and ordered one of the guards to restore Sylvia's life by any means. As for Rebecca, he left her on the ground heading up the roof and looking up to sky.

"Things couldn't get worse." He thought, "It couldn't."

As for Wander, he got Sylvia back through the guard callously shoving a 1-up mushroom down her throat. Sylvia was ripped away from Heaven to be rejoined with her close friend, too bad he's broken inside.

* * *

 **-In Heaven, Other World-**

Jihi found out that Heaven besides from having endless garden had a hotel for people wanting shelter. (Even though, most souls will sleep out in the fields.) She was seated at a table playing cards with two other dead souls. The one with a look of confidence on her face and cigarette in her mouth was a young woman about thirty. She had red-violet hair, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a Mohawk. This woman is Bell-mère of the One Piece universe. Next to the two was a rather frail girl with blue hair flowing down to her shoulder. This was Shinobu Maehara from one of the Love Hina universes.

"So, how did you die? I was shot by a sick bastard in front of my daughters." Bell-mère said looking through her hand of cards.

"Oh, I was beaten to death by a gang of villain of protecting a galaxy destroying sword which now my still alive husband has and he's probably rampaging throughout the galaxy." Jihi said putting down her cards. "Royal Flush, bitches!"

"Shit!" Bell-mère said dropping her cards down. "I fold."

"I do too." Shinobu said dropping hers. "Anyone seen Sylvia?"

"I think she was restored back to life because I saw her halo disappear." Jihi said shuffling the cards. "From she described, she might as well be in hell. But hey, in due time, the Order will pay."

Hearing from Sylvia what occurred, she told her that her hands are clean of that. When Sylvia heard this she was angry, but Jihi pointed she was dead. Before Sylvia could argue, she was revived. Jihi had a smile on her face and went back to her card game not caring of Sylvia's plight. Like she said, it was now her issue. Jihi only had to kick back and relax for eternity. The oversight the villains had was they killed the one person who would know how to destroy half the sword and nobody would know this due to her being dead. To this, Jihi had a gleeful smile.

* * *

 ** _"Karma is a tricky thing. To serve Karma, one must repay good Karma to others. To serve Karma well, one must sometimes deliver bad Karma where it is due."_**

 ** _― M.R. Mathias_**

* * *

(A/N: Next one in the Arc is "Death's a Blessing, Immortality's a Curse". Good bye for now!)

 **1 – That's a reference to my original trilogy, the Power Trilogy. The Power Family would qualify as warpers in a sense, but they are unaware of the Order.**

 **2 – If you're wondering why she's dead, check "The Worst Way to Go"**


End file.
